


Drawn to you

by oreeoosncream



Category: NU'EST, Ong Seongwu (Musician), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, am i doing this right, don't you miss onghwang, i miss onghwang, i miss onghwang so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreeoosncream/pseuds/oreeoosncream
Summary: Minhyun finds a notebook full of hand drawn sketches of him.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I just miss onghwang so much so sorry for doing this. I'm not good at writing nor expressing in words so this may suck but if ever you'll read this, Thank you.

Minhyun is tidying up the books in the counter for him to put it back into their rightful places when his senior, Yoon Jisung, asked him to tell everyone that the library is about to close in 15 minutes.

 

So here is Minhyun now, politely telling the students and professors that the library is about to close. On the farthest table beside the window, there sits the boy named Ong Seongwu. His classmate in literature. The one he has a crush on because of the knowledge the boy has for poetry and how his eyes lit up as if the galaxy is in it whenever he talks about the things he likes and is passionate about. And did he mention how good-looking and funny Seongwu is? Basically, the whole campus knows who Ong Seongwu is. Aside from the fact that it’s rare for you to know an Ong, It’s also because he’s really friendly, kind, and funny. Seongwu is sleeping on the table with his notebook open. Pencils and coloring materials scattered on the table (and some on the floor). Minhyun carefully tidies Seongwu’s things. When Minhyun’s about to wake Seongwu up, he was surprised to see that the notebook under Seongwu’s head is a sketch of him reading a book. Minhyun looked at Seongwu with a confused look because he can’t remember any encounter with the boy except for the occasional greetings before the class. He’s lying if he’ll said that his heart didn’t skip a beat. But Minhyun just shrugged it off and thinks that maybe it’s Seongwu’s hobby to draw people. Because why would Ong Seongwu like him? right?

 

Minhyun stares at Seongwu’s face for and touches his cheeks.  _ “God he looks so cute” _ Minhyun thinks. Seongwu stirs and changed his position that ended Minhyun’s reverie. He carefully nudge Seongwu’s shoulder to wake him up. 

 

“Seongwu-ssi, Wake up. The library is closing in 15 minutes.”

  
  


Seongwu felt a gentle nudge on his shoulders. He opened his eyes and thought that he saw Hwang Minhyun.  _ Maybe I’m Dreaming.  _ Seongwu closed his eyes again. Then he heard someone said  _ “Seongwu-ssi, Wake up. The library is closing in 15 minutes.”  _ He immediately opened his eyes and saw Minhyun who’s dangerously close to his face. “Shit.” Seongwu jumped in surprise and bumped his head into Minhyun. “Ow” they both said in Unison. “Shit.” Seongwu said as he scrambled to get his things. “I’m sorry Minhyun-ssi. I’m really sorry.” Seongwu basically ran towards the exit, not caring about the curious glances from the people inside the library.

  
  


“Seongwu, Wait!” Minhyun shouted as he watched Seongwu hurriedly ran towards the exit. Minhyun looked at the notebook lying on the floor. It’s the same notebook where he saw a hand drawn sketch of him. Minhyun is about to flip the pages when someone snatched it away from him. “Sorry and Thank you, Minhyun-ssi. Bye! See you at class tomorrow” Minhyun stayed stunned as he watch Seongwu frantically running again towards the exit as he said his goodbyes. Minhyun shrugged and proceeded in finishing his tasks before they closes the library.

  
  


Seongwu stops to catch his breath. He can’t believe how stupid he is and on how close Minhyun is in finding his little secret. Scrath that. It’s a big, big secret. The secret that he developed this big crush to Hwang Minhyun. If you would ask him to describe Hwang Minhyun, He’ll immediately wax poetics on how kind and ethereal Minhyun is. Daniel calls him whipped. Well, maybe Daniel’s right. He is whipped. Seongwu has this notebook where he draws Minhyun and writes the things he wants to say to the said boy. It’s a relief that he got the notebook before Minhyun got the chance to flip the pages or else he’d be dead. Well, not literally, but Seongwu’s afraid that it might creep Minhyun out and lessen his chance in going out with the him. Seongwu walks inside the dorm he shared with Daniel. “Gosh, Sungwoon hyung, Daniel, Go to the room! Stop cuddling on my precious couch!” Sungwoon then grabs a cushion and throws it at Seongwu “Then confess to Minhyun so that you’d cuddle with him in our dorm’s couch!” Seongwu sighs and picked the cushion and puts it back to the couch. “But hyung, I’m afraid to be rejected! I saw Dongho confessed to him last time and even though he rejects him kindly and still offers friendship, It’s still a rejection. And I saw how their friendship becomes awkward and how they fall apart. Minhyun and I aren’t even close to begin with. It’s already hard for me to get the chance to talk to him, what more when I confessed and got rejected. There’s no way Minhyun would like me. I mean look at me! ” Daniel pats Seongwu’s back. “Dude, You’re Ong Seongwu!” Seongwu sighs even more “Yeah, but he is Hwang Minhyun.” Seongwu said sulkily and went to his room.

  
  


“I’m on the brink of telling Seongwu that Minhyun also likes him.” Daniel laughed at Sungwoon’s remarks. “It’s fun this way. Let them find their way to each other.”    
  



	2. Two

__

Seongwu is silently scribbling on his notes when suddenly a can of coffee come into his view. Seongwu lifted up his head to see Minhyun, the same Hwang Minhyun he has a crush on, radiantly smiling at him. “For you.” Minhyun laughs at Seongwu’s confused expression. “Yah, Ong Seongwu-ssi! I said, I bought this for you.” Minhyun placed the canned coffee on beside Seongwu’s notes. “To what did I owe the pleasure of Mr. Hwang Minhyun-ssi buying me coffee?” Seongwu smirked. “I heard you like coffee and I want you as my partner for our final project in Lit. The professor said that we can choose whoever we want to and I choose you.”  _ Oh my god. Can you be my partner for the rest of my life too. _ “Sure, but why me?” Minhyun sits on the chair in front on Seongwu.  _ Shit. His face is too close.  _ “Well, you’re the best student in the class. Who wouldn’t want to pair up with you? And actually, you see, I’m not good at making friends. You’re friends with Sungwoon hyung. You’re basically the only person in this class I’m familiar with. So, can we be partners?” Minhyun pleads. 

“I do.” Seongwu answered without thinking. 

“Wait, What?”  _ Cute.  _ Minhyun thinks. Chuckling to himself, Minhyun stares at Seongwu while waoting for his reply.

“I mean, sure. We can be partners.” Seongwu cleared his throat before showing his breathtaking smile.

“It’s settled then. Here’s my cellphone number. Text me whenever you’re free so that we can start working on it. And also, let’s drop the formalities shall we? so that we can loosen up and get comfortable with each other. I’ll call you with just Seongwu then. Uhm, If that’s okay with you.” Minhyun said shyly while slipping a piece of paper with his number in it.

“You can call me whatever you want, Sweetheart.” Seongwu replied.

_ CALM DOWN HWANG MINHYUN.  _ “Okay. See you then. Have a good day Seongwu.” Minhyun answered and he sprinted towards the exit with a blush evident in his face and a loud beating heart. His phone vibrated as he received a message. He immediately checks it hoping that it’s Seongwu. It is Indeed Seongwu.

_ Minhyun. I’m not a photographer, but I can picture us together. _

Minhyun blinks not believing what Seongwu just texted him. He’s about to reply when suddenly, another text from Seongwu came.

_ I can picture us working together in this project. By the way here’s my schedule. Let me know the times we’re both available so we can set the date immediately. Looking forward in working with you! _

_ →Attachment File _

“Oh.” Minhyun sighs then proceeded in saving Seongwu’s number.

_ OSW ♡ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to do this to feed my starving onghwang heart.


End file.
